Kelador
---- =Basic Information= *Full Name: Kelador Shadowguise *In-Game: Kelador *Nickname: Kel or Kela *Alignment: Chaotic Good *Race: Night Elf *Class: Rogue *Professions: Herbalism and Skinning =Physical Description= *Age: 250 *Sex: Male *Hair: White *Eyes: Auburn *Weight: 250 *Height: 7ft 6inches *Garments/Armor: Only thing constant is some form of a mask *Other: =Personality= Simply put, Kelador can be a jackass. If he has something on his mind, he will let you know whether you want to hear it or not. He does what's right according to him, and if that means killing a few people along the way, so be it. He'll help you if you need it, though it may cost you one way or the other. He doesn't view anything being his fault, if something goes wrong he'll find something or someone else to blame (most of the time anyway). He is also a fan of the opposite sex, though he has yet to meet anyone that will make him settle down. Until then he has no problem going from woman to woman. He's cocky to the point where it can possibly get him killed, but he has yet to meet a circumstance that doesn't add to his ego. His belief is even if you lose a fight, if you gave it your all and hold nothing back, then you still have a lot to be proud of. That's another flaw of his character, when in a fight he holds nothing back. He treats each fight as though he is going to die and will break out every trick he has in that belief. This has contributed to his skill, his wins, but at the same time he can considered suicidal in nature. The only thing that can steer him wrong is a woman. If a woman can strongly catch his attention she has him wrapped around his finger. Despite all these flaws he's good nature at heart, though you'd have go through tons of layers of annoying habits and his intolerable attitude to get to it. Though if you're able to put with him being a cocky jackass and his smart remarks, you'll find someone who will fight to the end with you if he believes you deserve it. If he feels he has to, he'll throw down his life for something or someone he believes that is worth it. Kelador's personality to some would be better suited as a Warrior, as he's one to plow forward. But anyone who looks harder can see that's a wrong assumption. Rogues are seen as subtle characters, but Kelador sees the skills of a Rogue to be a faster way to get to a goal and plow forward while avoiding unnecessary set backs. He may not have the stamina of a Warrior, but he has the ferocity and determination of one, coupled with Rogue skills, make him fierce in everything does in and out of battle. =History= Kelador's past isn't a tragic one, just a misunderstood one. He was a scoundrel from day one and only one person ever saw past that. A friend that has been missing, and he know believes is long dead. While everyone saw a bad seed, she saw someone who just didn't like to follow the crowd and when he wanted something he did it. Which was why he trained to be a rogue. Subtlety, while it had its advantages, is not his thing. Some say his attitude suits a warrior, in the sense he always pushes forward. But such warriors to Kelador is too slow for how he does his business. His life up to now was just of wandering and doing jobs that come to him for a price or for free, depending on his mood. He has seen battle and is not an idiot when it comes to strategy. He has had to use both his body and mind a lot growing up, but always falls to his bronze when worse comes to worst. Much of his life like most rogues is kept to himself, but he will reveal it to select few if he thinks they should hear it. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Category:Rogue